Fright Knight
Summary The Fright Knight is the spirit of Halloween and a servant of the Pariah Dark, the king of all ghosts. His goal was to turn the Human World into his new domain but he was stopped by Danny Phantom, when Danny placed his sword in a pumpkin, sealing him within and sending him back to the Ghost Zone Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Fright Knight Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly hundreds of years old Classification: Ghost, Spirit of Halloween, Servant of Pariah Dark Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Telekinesis, Possession, Body Control (Ghosts can freely manipulate their bodies, stretching to open holes in their bodies, separating into their upper and lower halves, growing additional limbs, or pulling their own head off at no harm to themselves), Regeneration (Low-High. Ghosts are able to completely restore their physical form after being splattered against walls or reduced to snot or jelly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7), Animation (The lighting from the Soul Shredders ecto storm turns any inanimate object they hit into monster), Weather Manipulation (The Soul Shredder can create an ecto storm that will eventually cover the planet), BFR (When cut by the Soul Shredder, instead of being harmed the victim is sent to a dimension where their worst fears come to life), Transformation (He can turn into a swarm of bats) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (More powerful than Danny Phantom and can overpower Vlad Plasmius), His sword ignores conventional durability Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Vlad Plasmius) Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Can take blasts from Valerie Gray, Danny Phantom, and Vlad Plasmius and get right back up) Stamina: High (Could fight Danny, Vlad, and Valerie and take their attacks and showed no signs of exhaustion) Range: Extended melee with his sword, hundreds of meters with energy attacks, At least tens of meters to planetary with his Soul Shredder's Ecto-Storm (the storm cover an entire building and the Fright Knight claimed it would soon cover the entire planet) Standard Equipment: His sword Soul Shredder, his horse Nightmare Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: If his sword is placed in a pumpkin, he will be sealed within it and returned to the Ghost Zone. Like all ghost the Fright Knight can be repelled/harmed by Blood Blossoms, Ecto-ranium and Anti-Ghost Technology like the Specter Deflector. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ghost Powers:' As a ghost, the Fright Knight possesses several natural abilities. He can fly, turn completely invisible, become intangible, and possess living beings, inanimate objects and other ghosts. *'Ghost Ray:' The Fright Knight can fire purple beams of ecto energy from his eyes to melt his targets. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Danny Phantom Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sword Users Category:Life Users Category:BFR Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals